


Catalyst

by LoyalTheorist



Series: Wkh Whqwk Flufoh ri Khfn [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demon Mabel Pines, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Insane Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: Sometimes Mabel longs for the days when she could set entire galaxies on fire without worrying about exterminating some species of tree nymph.





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE FOLKS! IT'S ME, BILL CIPHER! I SEE YOU'VE CLICKED ON THIS STORY, SO AS MX. AUTHOR HERE FRANTICALLY TYPES BUTTONS ON THEIR KEYBOARD, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! I LIKE STORIES ENOUGH THAT ONES LIKE THIS UPSET ME! THEY MAKE ME UPSETTI SPAGHETTI, PALS, AND I'M THE EGGIEST EGG THIS WHOLE DAMN TOWN'S EVER GONNA GET! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MUCH, BUT REVEALING SOMETHING THIS BIG? NOT COOL!  
> SO! THEO, IN THE FUTURE...  
> I'D ADVISE KEEPING KNOWLEDGE LIKE THIS TO YOURSELF.

Mabel wasn't, and never would be, completely mentally sound. She was too loud and weird, and those things had buried themselves in her mind, in her heart, in her  _soul._ She wanted freedom and power, and she wanted so much of it that it hurt. She  _needed_ it, and she felt that she needed it. She could stop, but she wanted more, and more, and more, and more, and  _more._

Mabel Pines took everything from the world, and the world could do nothing about it. The cold  _not enough not enough not enough_ feeling had rooted itself inside of her head, making room for something that was obviously not human, and- Mabel grinned wide enough to bite the universe in two -not able to fight her, because she'd taken and taken and taken and taken so much from everyone, and it hurt when it tried to sink its little claws inside of her mind, and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt.  _She screamed and the world did not answer._

She was dying, dying, dying, dying, dying,  **more alive than she ever had been** , and it hurt but she had all the power and all the freedom she could ask for, and so it was fine, great, and perfect.  **She screamed, and the world had no choice but to answer**. 

So she told the universe what it had to do for her and it did it, frightened and frightened and  _so terribly frightened of_ ** _her_** _, and what_ ** _she_** _could do to them._

**She loved it.**

Mabel was just as beautiful as she was  _hideous_ _and disgusting and awful._ She lit entire dimensions ablaze,  _ablaze,_ **ablaze,** ** _ablaze._** They burned, and the whole world came to watch, and to bask in  _what she had done,_ in her  **glory.**

_She hated it._

**She loved it.**

So Mabel  ** _screamed_** , and the world screamed right back at her.  _She didn’t want this,_ **this was all she’d ever wanted.**

It hurt. It hurt and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt and it hurt and it just kept hurting and taking, and taking and taking and taking and taking.

**_Mabel screamed into the infinitely expanding multiverse to take it all back._ **

_And found it already had._

**And found out that she had already taken the multiverse and it couldn’t.**

_Mabel sat on the very peak of innocence._

**Mabel stood on the very edge of imagination**

_Mabel looked out into the darkness._

**Mabel stared at the light.**

_Mabel was scared._

**Mabel was frightened.**

Mabel found she had nowhere to look.

 Mabel looked into herself and found two very different people looking back.

**_And they screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

Mabel looked out at the infinitely expanding multiverse and heard nothing.

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

**_And screamed._ **

It expanded, infinitely.

She could never take it all in.

But she looked out on the terror and grief and fear and pain.

She had started something.

Mabel died.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT KIDS, I'M TRUSTING YOU ALL NOT TO GIVE UP MY LITTLE SECRET. AFTER ALL, DEATH OF THE AUTHOR HAS EVERY POSSIBILITY OF BECOMING A REALITY! WOULDN'T WANT THIS PARTICULAR BIRD TO STOP CHIRPING, GIVEN YOU'RE GETTING PRETTY DEEP! GOING DOWN LIKE THEODORE STURGEON MIGHT BE A BAD IDEA WHEN YOU'RE BUSY PLANTING CLUES IN THESE SILLY LITTLE POCKET BOOKS OF YOURS! THEN AGAIN, THEY'LL PROBABLY NEVER FIGURE IT OUT, DOCILE SHEEP THAT THEY ARE.  
> REMEMBER, FOLKS! I'M ALWAYS WATCHING!


End file.
